1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a duster which is suitable for cleaning, and, more particularly, to a duster which is significantly improved to prevent a brush secured to a rod from slipping in the direction of the length of the rod and in the direction of the axial rotation of the rod, thereby preventing many problems due to the slip of the brush.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a duster comprises a brush, and a rod which the brush is secured to and functions as a handle.
The aforementioned duster can be differently used according to materials of a brush. For example, when the duster includes a brush made of light filaments or plastic filaments, it is usually used to remove or sweep dust which is present on windows, sofas, electronic products and living room furniture at home. When the duster includes a brush made of mainly filaments with oil or wax, it is usually used to sweep dust which is present on transportation vehicles, such as cars or motorcycles. As examples of a rod, there are a product formed by injecting plastics and a product made of wood. The product has a rod shape in appearance. A brush is wound around the circumference of a rod, at a predetermined length, except for a handle of the rod, so that the brush is used in all directions, at 360 degrees.
As described above, the present invention provides a duster which is suitable for dusting transportation vehicles or at home.
In a duster for transportation vehicles, such as cars, a brush formed by stitching a plurality of filaments is wound about a portion of a rod, except for a handle. When using the duster in this constitution, a user holds the handle to move forwardly and backwardly or side to side in the direction of the length of the rod. Then, when using the brush wound around the rod, for a long time, a slip occurs in the direction of the length of the rod (forward/backward directions) and the direction of the axial rotation of the rod (right/left directions), so that the brush leans toward any one side. As a result, since the brush becomes entangled or comes loose, the function of the duster deteriorates and a part of the rod is exposed to scratch a car surface.
To prevent the brush from slipping in the direction of the length of the rod or in the direction of the axial rotation of the rod, an inventor of the present invention provides a duster in which a number of sharp protrusions are formed on the portion of the rod around which the brush is wound, so that the stitched portion of the brush is stuck to the sharp protrusions and the brush is wound around the rod, thereby semi-permanently preventing the slip of the brush. Consequently, the duster can be maintained like a first assembled state of the product, the function of the brush is prevented from being deteriorated, and further the surface of a car is prevented from being scratched by the rod partially exposed. Further, since the slip of the brush is prevented by using no adhesive agent, the product is easily assembled and thus the cost is greatly reduced.
Conventional dusters will be described with reference to the drawings.
FIGS. 1 through 3 illustrate conventional dusters disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 386151 (May 30, 2005) by KIM, YongJun and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 258546 (Dec. 11, 2001) by NOH, SangWan.
In FIG. 1, a duster 100 comprises a rod 110 including a handle, and a brush 120 being wound around a predetermined portion of the rod 110.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the rod 110 comprises a handle part 112 and a brush securing part 114. A number of ring-shaped grooves 114a are formed, spaced apart from one another, at a predetermined interval, in the direction at a right angle with an axis of the rod, on the surface of the brush securing part 114. As illustrated in an assembling process of FIG. 3, the brush 120 is made of a plurality of filaments. A stitching line 120a is formed at one end of the brush 120. The brush 120 is secured, by being wound around the brush securing part 114 of the rod 110. Then, the stitching line 120a is directly in contact with the brush securing part 114 of the rod 110 and is wound around the brush securing part 114, so that the stitching line 120a is secured to the ring-shaped grooves 114a. 
In the above-described conventional duster 100, when using the duster 100 for a long time, the brush 120 is prevented from slipping in the direction of the length (L) of the rod 110, by the ring-shaped grooves 114a. 
However, the structure of the ring-shaped grooves 114a is incapable of preventing the brush 120 from slipping in the direction of the axial rotation (R). When the brush 120 is used for a long time, the filaments become loose. The conventional duster 100 does not have any structural method to prevent the loose filaments from slipping in the direction of the axial rotation (R) when the filaments are rotated in the direction of the axial rotation (R) of the ring-shaped grooves 114a. 
Therefore, the above-mentioned inventors of the conventional dusters use an adhesive agent to prevent the slip of the brush 120 in the direction of the axial rotation (R). That is, the brush 120 is securely fixed to the brush securing part 114 of the rod 110, by applying the adhesive agent to the ring-shaped grooves 114a and subsequently attaching the stitching line 120a to the ring-shaped grooves 114a. 
As described above, the conventional duster is capable of structurally preventing the slip of the brush in the direction of the length of the rod, by using the ring-shaped grooves. However, since the conventional duster does not structurally solve the slip of the brush in the direction of the axial rotation, it additionally uses the adhesive agent to solve the slip of the brush in the direction of the axial rotation. Therefore, the conventional duster has the problems in that it is difficulty to assemble the product by the adhesive agent, the time and cost for assembling the product are added, and thus, the manufacturing cost of the product is increased.